


She's Dragging Him Down

by SunnyRadiance



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: Complete, Happy ending don't worry, M/M, Plot Twists, Serious tones, Violence in Later Chapters, emotional/psychological, graph, i really like writing as gabe now, idk it could change, insecure Gabe, punny title you'll see, satan and me - Freeform, you'll s e e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10308569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyRadiance/pseuds/SunnyRadiance
Summary: Gabe has a secret he's been hiding.He and Raphael have to spy on Satan and Natalie in Las Vegas that night in the casino.Raphael gets them a cover at a local bar, but Gabe has to dress up a little to fit into the scene.What happens when two vigilante demons try to extract revenge without letting their master know?Secrets will be exposed. Closets will be opened. Maybe even a little spilled blood.She's dragging him down, and he doesn't know how long he can let her.





	1. Her Highness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Satan and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/274853) by OrangePlum. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art by pastelnuva! Check her out on tumblr here: http://pastelnuva.tumblr.com/post/159067703828/g-o-d-d-e-s-s-completed-request-for
> 
> Thank you again for the lovely art!

 

 

She adjusted her smooth black wig and made sure the gold beads wouldn’t be falling off anytime soon. The white dress framed her nearly perfectly, and let all of her jewelry pop. The scarab beetle necklace was incredibly attractive in a turquoise blue color, the smoky eye shadow complimented the bright gold eyeliner she had on, and the look was spot on.

Yet, he sighed and couldn’t help but shake his head at the girl in the mirror. She would only see the light of day for one night, and he had no time to admire her since there wasn’t much time for dilly-dallying.

“Gabriel?” the sound of Raphael’s voice broke the silence and he knocked on the door, “It’s time for us to get going. Michael says the Prophecy Child and Lucifer are on the move and I found us a place to stay.”

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	2. Something's Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph's POV, he begins to notice some things about Gabe at the hotel...

Raphael placed his bag down on the floor of the hotel, which surprisingly wasn’t too awful looking for something in Vegas. He wasn’t sure how Gabriel had made it up the stairs in the heels he was wearing, but he supposed his fellow angel had always had a certain grace about him. Likewise, the sun was going down and they had to make it to the bar in time in order to keep their position there.

“I’m sorry to see Michael made you dress so outrageously for this mission. He said this was the only job he could find on such short notice that didn’t ask too many questions,” Raphael ran a hand through his hair as he glanced over at Gabe who was checking his makeup a pocket mirror he’d brought with him.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. I wish he’d just go himself for some of these things, but I doubt he could pass as a drag queen in that bar. He can’t even pluck his eyebrows,” Gabriel seemed to be without the usual tone in which he complained about Michael with. His insult was lackluster and there was something about him that made Raphael think he was almost pleased to have been assigned the mission. He tried to push away the idea, since he knew it wasn’t right to assume things about people...

But something that Raphael had seen in Gabriel lately was more prominent. There was something the messenger angel had been holding back, something bigger than the usual things he kept to himself. Raphael sensed a different air about Gabe, he didn’t seem as choked up or reserved today. By the way he sauntered like he owned that outfit that Michael had provided him with, how relaxed he was; even in those ridiculously out of character clothes… Something bigger was obscured from Raphael, and he had an instinctive feeling in his gut that it would emerge soon enough. This wasn't the Gabriel he was used to.

“So should we get going, Raph? We can come get settled in later tonight after we have a look at what Lucifer’s up to. Once your shift ends we can come back and unpack, but we’ll be late if we don’t head out now,” Gabriel was already by the door waiting almost eagerly with a small turquoise purse slung over his shoulder. Raphael nodded in agreement and walked over to the door. There was definitely something different about the other angel, but he didn’t think it would be something bad.

 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	3. Meet Cleopatra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael's suspicions grow as Gabriel turns more careless in his position.

“Alright, Jackson, I think that’s everything. It said on your resume you’ve been a bartender for a few years, so you’ve got this, right?” the owner of the bar, an aging blond queen slapped Raphael on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” Raphael said with a smile. The owner returned his flattery and sauntered out. The bar was starting to fill up with the early crowd, and Raphael was determined to keep his cover and stay alert. Gabe was perfect in the setting, chatting up the owner of the bar from across the room. He could see they were getting on perfectly well for two people who had just met; Raphael could even hear snippets of their conversation…

“Cleopatra Couture, I’m just visiting a few friends up here so I decided to see how good the drag bars are here,” she smiled and batted her eyelashes at the bar owner.

“Oh, what a lovely name! It matches your style perfectly, darling. Well, I’m Ma Donna and I hope you enjoy my little bar while you’re here,” she winked at Cleopatra and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Cleopatra smiled and waved as Ma made her way to the door to greet a few more costumers.

Inside, Gabe knew he was straying a bit too much for the mission at hand, but it wasn’t time to go yet. He could let her have a bit more freedom until it was time to work, right? When he saw Raphael eyeing him from the bar, he decided he had better go smooth things over with him.

Gabriel walked over to the bar and Raphael poured him a drink, leaning in as he passed it to him, “You seem to be settling in quite well.”  
Gabriel smiled like they were having a friendly conversation and fiddled with a bit of his hair. The golden bracelets he wore clinked together and he took a sip of the fruity drink Raphael poured for him, “I’m just good at acting, Raphael. I’m loathing every moment of this.”

Raphael narrowed his eyes, and just by the forced hard tone Gabriel put on and the way his ‘anger’ seemed so fake, he started to suspect the other angel even further.  
“Just be careful and stay on task, don’t trust anyone in here. You have to leave in half an hour,” Raphael noted quietly before going to serve two queens that had seated themselves across the bar. Something definitely wasn’t right about Gabriel today, and whatever it was he hoped it wouldn’t interfere with the mission or get Gabe hurt. While his friend did look… Stunning was the only word to describe him; Raphael knew it wasn’t exactly the place to start digging up his feelings for the other angel. At the same time, he couldn’t help but keep Gabriel in his sights. Even dressed as a woman, Raphael couldn’t help but be drawn to him. He’d always had a thing for Gabe, especially since they were the two quietest of the archangels. Raphael admired how Gabriel was able to put up with Michael and his constant demands, how he still managed to stay humble and kind.

Raphael sighed and got back to his work, keeping a sharp eye out for Pestilence, hoping she wouldn’t surface to sink their operation. They were incredibly close, and something told him that Lucifer would not take the girl’s sickness lightly. Pestilence could be hiding out anywhere if she knew Lucifer was angry enough at her.

 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	4. Two Demons Walk Into A Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is having too good of a time.
> 
> Raphael is overwhelmed.
> 
> The clock is ticking.
> 
> The mission starts soon. 
> 
> No one sees trouble before it hits them.

 “And that was when I told him, what do you mean you wanted Violet Chachki to get the crown?! Ginger Minj for the win! Just ahhhhh  I love that show so much, RuPaul is one of my idols,” the archangel was hardly paying attention from what the visitors could see. He was having quite the time talking to a few of the other bar-goers about some show they were all interested in, at least he was doing a good job 'acting' like he fit in. Shameful how he couldn’t even take his mission seriously, but the demons supposed it would only aid them.

            The other angel was working himself to the bone pouring drinks, and the demons could see he was desperately trying to get the chatty one’s attention to no avail. Once the bartender disappeared into the back room to grab more vodka, the demons took their chance.

            “Just one drop, not enough to kill him,” one demon spoke quietly to the other.

            “I know, I know, just enough to scare him. I got it. We can’t act too outrageously, it might anger master, I still think this is stupid. Shouldn’t Satan do this himself?” the other demon said, pulling out a knife. 

            “Well he can’t! He doesn’t know they’re here so it’s our job to take care of it for him."

            “Oh honey, don’t you let those bitches get you down. You’re too much for them to handle, that’s all! I’m going to get my drink, I’ll be right back!” Cleopatra was having the time of her life, even managing to get a bit tipsy after the shots her new friends ordered. Gabe told himself he was only drinking to fit into the scene; that it was only for the cover story he he had to provide as Cleopatra. He grabbed the drink the bartender had left for her, gulping it down quickly.

            “Hey Cleo, come over, you just HAVE to see this picture of Bea when she was younger!”

            “Ohmygod no! Iris you can’t!”

            “Hahaha! Don’t worry, we’ve all had those days…”

            “Where IS that bartender, I need a henny on the rocks, pronto!”

            “Amen, sweetheart! ᴵ ʲᵘˢᵗ ᶫᵒᵛᵉ ᵗʰᵉ ᵈʳᶦᶰᵏˢ ᵗʰᶦˢ ᵇᵃʳ ᵐᵃᵏᵉˢ, ᵗʰᵉʸ'ʳᵉ ˢᵒ⋅⋅⋅"

            "ᴿᶦᵍʰᵗ﹖﹗ ᴵ ʲᵘˢᵗ ᶜᵃᶰ'ᵗ ʷᵃᶦᵗ ᵘᶰᵗᶦᶫ⋅⋅⋅"

            "⋅⋅⋅⋅ʰᵒᵖᵉᶠᵘᶫᶫʸ⋅⋅⋅⋅⋅"

            "⋅⋅ᵗʳᵘᵉᵉᵉᵉ"

“GABRIEL!” Raphael’s voice suddenly rang in his ear, “What are you doing? You have to go now! The prophecy child and Lucifer are on their way to the casino. Stop getting distracted, you have to follow them!”

“On it!” Gabriel made his way to the door, wavering slightly as he went. He felt a bit sick, but he told himself it was from all the alcohol. He hadn’t had this much to drink, well, ever. Likewise, he had to put Cleopatra back now. He had to follow his orders.

 

 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	5. The Vegas Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Vegas lights go out, so do the demons.
> 
> Song lyrics from Vegas Lights by Panic! At the Disco.
> 
> Warning for minor violence.

♪ "ᴵᶰ ᵗʰᵉ ⱽᵉᵍᵃˢ ᴸᶦᵍʰᵗˢ⋅⋅⋅"

"ᵂʰᵉʳᵉ ᵗʰᵉ ᵛᶦᶫᶫᵃᶦᶰˢ ˢᵖᵉᶰᵈ ᵗʰᵉ ʷᵉᵉᵏᵉᶰᵈ⋅⋅⋅" ♫

♬ "ᵂᵉ'ʳᵉ ˢʷᶦᵐᵐᶦᶰᵍ ʷᶦᵗʰ ᵗʰᵉ ˢʰᵃʳᵏˢ ᵘᶰᵗᶦᶫ ʷᵉ ᵈʳᵒʷᶰ⋅⋅⋅"

The lights shone in various colors, the neon eyesore making Cleopatra close her eyes.

Gabe forced himself to keep his eyes open and covered his ears, trying to block out the ringing he kept hearing that drowned out the music coming from the club he was next to. He knew he had gotten too comfortable, even in his own skin. He couldn’t stop when he started. When his new friends showered him with compliments. When they brought him close to them, sharing stories and drinks. He had been accepted there, for the first time in a very, very long time. It had been too long since Gabriel felt safe in his own body. Only one person had known, beforehand, who Cleopatra was. Who Gabriel really was.

Two demons walked into an alleyway.

Gabriel swayed, stumbling into a cold cement wall. His heels crunched against broken glass. He felt someone grab the back of his dress and something knocked him to the floor. Pain burned in his cheek and one of his fake eyelashes had come lose, halfheartedly hanging off and blocking his vision in one eye. All at once the colors faded and the noise stopped.

 

Two demons became very pleased with themselves.

 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	6. The Making of a Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback from Gabe's past. More of an explanatory chapter.

_“See? If you pair the gold eyeliner with this smoky, darker shadow, it really makes your eyes pop,” she finished, putting the cap on the eye pencil._

_“Oh Anthea, I never imagined I’d look so… Beautiful…” Gabe reached out and touched his reflection on the cool glass._

_“Now that your look is complete, you need a name to go with it, you know. At least, that’s how the humans do drag,” she added._

_“You’re right, most queens have names that are different from their male names. I read about it before, she’s only a personality for me, but I can’t go by Gabriel when I’m in drag,” he tapped his nails on the counter._

_“I don’t know, it’s up to you what you want to make your drag name, but I have a few ideas if you’re interested,” Anthea replied zipping up her makeup bag._

_“Please, I could use some help with ideas. I can’t pick Gabriella,” he snorted at the idea._

_“How about… Cleopatra Couture? It fits the look,” Anthea told him._

_“Yes! It’s perfect! I’m going to have to practice with my makeup though; do you think you’d be willing to teach me?” Gabe smiled at the idea of being a professional queen somehow, maybe getting a side hobby of doing drag makeup for a business. He knew Anthea would help him, especially since she knew how important his dream was._

_“Of course, Gabriel, I’d love to teach you. You have such a big opportunity here; I wish I could do more with Ms. Scarlett Fever… But hey, here’s to you. You have quite the character to work with,” Anthea patted him on the shoulder._

_“I do, and thank you for your help. Maybe one day I can tell the others too, I just have to find a way to tell them what it feels like to be me, you know? It’ll be sort of difficult to explain to Mike and Luce that I like dressing up as a girl.”Gabe shook his head._

_“It’ll probably take them some getting used to, but remember your drag self isn’t everything. You have to balance it out so you’re not living two lives. Cleopatra can be different than Gabriel, but they’re both still YOU. All that matters is that you’re happy in your own skin and that you can look in that mirror in and out of drag and still love yourself,” Anthea told him._

She had been the only one he told.

The only one he could trust.

Now she was gone.

Gabriel and Cleopatra were alone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	7. Where is he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael doesn't get any updates from Gabriel and decides to do something about it.
> 
> Lyrics taken from "Sissy That Walk" by RuPaul.

♪ “And if I fly, or if I fall…”

“Least I can say I gave my all…” ♫

Raphael was getting worried now. Gabriel was to report back as soon as he got to the casino, and there had been stark silence. He couldn’t have been that drunk… Right? Raphael admitted he didn’t think Gabriel had looked exactly alert, but the angel had only had enough to become slightly drunk. He knew his friend had been slacking off the entire time, which was severely unlike his friend. He didn’t know what had gotten into him today, but something was not right at all. The way Gabriel had just been having the time his life, nearly forgetting where he had to go, that they had a MISSION, was something Raphael could not understand. He thought Gabriel was one of the better archangels, he never caused trouble, never made drama, and he was quiet in a charming way. Raphael enjoyed the time he spent Gabriel, usually... He was also a bit upset that Gabriel had barely shone any interest in him the entire time, just going off with his new drag queen friends. Raphael knew it was selfish, but he had thought Gabriel liked him more than that. He wanted Gabriel to like him more, he wanted to be closer to him. After the recent events, Raphael wasn't sure he entirely knew Gabriel like he thought he did.

♬ “Beware, beware…”

“Ain’t no T, ain’t no shade…” ♪

♫ “But at the same time, bitches better get out the way…”

The music blaring in the bar was beginning to give Raphael a headache, along with all of his worries. He decided it was time to go after Gabe. He turned to one of the other bartenders, “Do you think you can handle this crowd? I think one of my friends is in trouble, she just texted me and I need to go help her.”

 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	8. What he Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of the most violent chapters. Gabe is too weak to fight. Where on earth is Raphael when you need him?

“Damn, he just won’t wake the hell up!” Gabriel opened his eyes and felt instant pain. Feet were kicking him, hands were tearing his clothes, his skin stung from various scrapes, his head was pounding.

“There you are; dollface! Just in time. Your little outfit didn’t fool us, are you some kind of idiot? I didn’t think an archangel would go to spy on the literal Devil in DRAG!” harsh words were being spat at Gabriel faster than punches landed.

“Stop! Stop it! Get off of me!” he tried to stand, but he felt weak and sick to his stomach.

“Feeling a bit weak, you little floozy? Serves you right, Heaven has no place in Lord Satan’s affairs!” Gabriel felt a hand tear his scarab necklace away, more kicks showed him and he heard a few sickening snapping noises which he assumed were his ribs breaking. He tried screaming all he could for help, he struggled all he could, but there was more than one attacker and he felt far too weak.

One of them picked him up and let the other rain down upon him. Gabriel sobbed as they tore off his wig and hands slapped his face, smudging his makeup and tears. He tried to block out their disgusting slurs, but it was nearly impossible. Everything blurred together, the only thing Gabriel felt was pain.

He saw the shadowy demon figure grab a knife and he started kicking as hard as he could, “Don’t you dare! Do you have any idea what will happen to you if you kill me, you imbeciles? Did Lucifer even send you? Stop it!”

“Please, Satan has no time to even think about your sorry ass. What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. We’re not going to kill you, this is a mere warning,” the demon raised the knife high in the air.

 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	9. Raphael's Revenge (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More violence, I guess this is what I imagine Raphael's bad side to be like??? Enjoy, likewise.

Raphael rounded the corner and heard a faint scream he knew like no other that came from about a block away. His feet pounded the pavement and he ran as fast as he could, and he began to make out some voices.

"⋅⋅⋅ˢᵗᵘᵖᶦᵈ ᶫᶦᵗᵗᶫᵉ ᶠᵃᶦʳʸ⋅⋅⋅"

"⋅⋅⋅ˢᶜʳᵉᵃᵐᶦᶰᵍ ᶫᶦᵏᵉ ᵃ ᶫᶦᵗᵗᶫᵉ⋅⋅⋅"

"ᵍᵒᵈᵈᵃᵐᶰ ᶫᶦᵗᵗᶫᵉ ᵇᶦᵗᶜʰ⋅⋅⋅"

Raphael had no time to waste. He opened his wings.

Gabe’s POV:

Gabriel felt like he was dying. Fists and feet crashed into him, words hit him like bullets, the blade of a knife was buried in his shoulder.

And then it stopped.

The attackers were pulled off of him, and he heard their strangled attempts at screams muffled. He stumbled to the ground and his cheek fell onto the ground. A warm liquid soaked through his wig and he felt it on his face, his own blood. The ringing in his ears had not stopped, but he could hear snippets of words and snapping sounds he knew to be as bones breaking.

"⋅⋅⋅ᶠᶦᶫᵗʰʸ, ᵃʷᶠᵘᶫ ᶜʳᵉᵃᵗᵘʳᵉˢ⋅⋅⋅"

“…Please, don’t!”

"⋅⋅⋅ᶫᶦᵏᵉ ᴴᵉᶫᶫ ᴸᵘᶜᶦᶠᵉʳ ˢᵉᶰᵗ ʸᵒᵘ﹗"

"⋅⋅⋅ᵗʰᵉ ᵃᵇˢᵒᶫᵘᵗᵉ ʷᵒʳˢᵗ⋅⋅⋅"

“…Please! I don’t want to go to Hell!…”

"ᴴᵒʷ ᵈᵃʳᵉ ʸᵒᵘ﹖﹗"

"ᵂʰᵃᵗ ᵐᵃᵏᵉˢ ʸᵒᵘ ᵗʰᶦᶰᵏ⋅⋅⋅"

“BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!”

 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	10. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael feels as if they are both to blame for failing on the mission, but he is also saddened that his chance might be ruined. He has considered Gabe as a potential partner in the past, and isn't sure he still wants to consider him after his careless. Hell, he isn't sure Gabriel would even consider him for being so brisk with him after the mission started.
> 
> Poor Raphael, his emotions are so mixed up.

Raphael left Michael’s office with a statement permitting he and Gabe to have some recovery time. It had been a long debate on if they should be severely punished, but it was agreed they would be suspended from further missions for quite a long time. After the others had seen Gabe’s condition, there was a bit more empathy for the situation. Even so, Raphael was ordered to stay and finish his hospital duties. They would not be allowed back to the human world for awhile, especially since the mission was a failure. They allowed him to go check on Gabe, who was released after his injuries were healed.

The only thing Raphael was told was that Gabriel had requested to take the tattered, stained outfit he had come into the hospital with home with him. Raphael’s suspicions were confirmed when he had heard and decided to go see how his friend was fairing. His stomach churned on the walk there, and he remembered the horror of seeing the one handsome and beautiful Gabriel broken down in an alleyway getting bloodied up by a few low-ranking demons. He was even more distraught that the mission had failed, and pained at how he missed his chance with the other archangel.

Being that he had been lonely for awhile, Raphael had grown closer to Gabriel. They were both on the calm side and usually very quiet. He knew Gabriel could appreciate silence, and that he had a good head on his shoulders… Or at least, he did before the previous night. Raphael was looking for a partner who could support him and be there for him, not letting drama get in the way. He was even prepared to take care of Gabriel in return, to finally step in when Michael was being too overbearing. He wanted to make an effort to improve Gabe’s situation as well, not just his own. Not to mention the other angel was quite stunning, even out of the dress and makeup. Either way, Raphael was drawn to him.  
The medic angel sighed. He wasn’t sure if Gabriel was still the one for him after that night, especially with how he had been so careless and gotten them both into trouble.

Even so, Raphael couldn’t blame Gabriel entirely. It was his fault for not being more serious with Gabe and letting him get sidetracked, and also for not being there while he was being injured. Raphael just saw how happy Gabe had been as Cleopatra, and something had been holding him back from getting more serious on the mission anyway. He just had to speak to Gabriel, he needed to know the truth behind why they had failed so horribly at such a simple task, a task they had both done many times before. He approached Gabriel’s house, and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Perhaps there was a way to make things right again between them, even just as friends again.

 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~


	11. All Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath part 2, Gabriel's point of view.

Gabriel’s fingers ached. It had been a long night, but he couldn’t stop now. Tears streamed down his cheeks when he had seen his gown stained red with blood on one side and torn and ripped so easily like paper. A little cloth sack contained his broken jewelry, or what was left of it. His purse had been thrown in a nearby dumpster and was soaked to the bone with disgusting brown residue; Gabriel didn’t even bother attempting to fix it and just tossed in a trash can outside the hospital.

He didn’t allow himself to wail and sob like he had the other night, but his tears slipped silently onto the huge pink stain on his dress. Not even forty-seven stain removing pens and ice cold water could completely wash away the blood. His fingers were freezing under the water and his hands shook.

Cleopatra was no more. There was no fire left in Gabe to fuel her, no hope. Gabriel pressed the wet fabric to his face and sunk to his knees. His counter top was smudged with makeup, blood, and grime. The frigid water kept pouring into the sink as Gabe’s own eyes showered tears that seeped into his once stunning gown.

He didn’t even care all that much about the pain those demons had caused him, it was how he even got himself into such a situation. It was his fault, all of it. He was the one who got out of hand, the one who did shots instead of observing the bar-goers to see if Pestilence was among them, he was the one who didn’t see the demons spike his drink, and it was his fault for getting himself into trouble in the alleyway. It was his fault for letting himself get too carried away as Cleo. The only person he wanted was Anthea, she was the only person who could have made him feel better.

But Anthea was no more. The tattoo on his shoulder almost mocked him. Gabriel tossed his dress and scoffed like he was disgusted with it, why was he like this? Why did he care so much about some stupid persona he had created in his head to escape from his life of servitude to Michael? Why did it feel so nice, so free, to put on his heels and dress and dance around his house with the curtains shut at night? He always imagined someone dancing with him, sometimes it was Anthea, other times it was a different person. He imagined someone who could love him for what he was, oftentimes. He wanted someone kind and understanding, attractive, knowledgeable. Someone quiet, someone who was completely unlike Michael or Lucifer. Gabriel knew looks wouldn’t matter much, but a tall man with gentle hands was a thought to swoon over.

But no one had that kind of love for Gabriel, no one alive even knew he did drag. No one knew who he really was, he couldn't trust anyone anymore.

 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᵒʳ ˢᵒ ʰᵉ ᵗʰᵒᵘᵍʰᵗ ﹡ᵈᵘᶰ ᵈᵘᶰ ᵈᵘᶰ﹡


	12. What Happens in Vegas Stays in Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all, it's time to move on and Raphael is willing to help Gabriel through it.

Raphael continued to knock on the door, even if Gabe didn’t want to see him, he had to make sure his friend was okay.

  
“Gabriel? Are you home?” he called, knocking a little louder. Gabriel’s door opened, and Raphael saw it wasn’t even shut properly. Had he been too emotionally distraught to even close his own front door properly? Raphael’s worry returned and he saw Gabriel’s sandals had been halfheartedly slipped off in the hallway. He heard the sink running upstairs and decided it was okay to enter the house, shutting the door firmly behind him, “Gabriel?”

He heard the water suddenly stop and a thump like someone falling.

Gabriel was on his bathroom floor, rubbing his head. Raphael saw stains and smudges all over the counter and the tattered dress that the other angel presumably tripped on.  
“Are you okay? I’m sorry for intruding. Your door was sort of open, I didn’t know if you were-” Raphael started.

  
With a groan, the other angel picked himself up. “I’m fine, I just tripped…” Gabe’s voice was coarse and his eyes were red and puffy.

  
“…There isn’t anything you need to talk about?” Raphael questioned, “You seem very shaken up, and I feel terrible for letting you get into trouble last night. You don’t look well…” He knew this wasn’t what Gabriel had to talk about, but he had to play things cool if he wasn’t going to make him more upset. Raphael glanced over Gabriel’s shoulder and saw the water running in the sink and how wet the dress on the floor was. Had he really tried to salvage it?

  
“You and I both know that isn’t what you came here to talk about,” Gabriel sniffed and wiped his eyes.

  
“You are half correct, I am worried for your well being, but I’m also curious as to why you acted the way you did last night. It was my fault too, but what I saw last night was not you, Gabriel. It was someone else,” Raphael crossed his arms.

  
“I’m a drag queen, Raphael, isn’t it obvious to you already? I was in my drag persona, Cleopatra Couture last night. I got too carried away and I got us both in trouble because of her. I got myself hurt and I gave myself too much freedom. I only told Anthea the truth about me before she died, when this family wasn’t torn apart, when Michael and Lucifer didn’t screw everything up for us. Nobody would accept me if they knew, but I guess it’s no secret anymore. I feel terrible too about our mission too, but honestly I don’t want to do this right now,” Gabriel turned to leave and Raphael grabbed his arm.

“Gabriel. Do you honestly think I’m going to judge you for something like that?”

“Well, not you Raphael. Michael. Jophiel. Chamuel. Uriel. Dad. What would they think? It’s a lost cause,” Gabriel ran a shaking hand through his hair.

  
“Gabriel, we’ve lived with them for centuries. Most of them are worried for your well-being, especially Michael. He was horrified when I told him what those demons did to you; he didn’t even want to punish us. I don’t have a problem with you being into drag, unless it gets you hurt like it did last night,” Raphael told him.

  
“…Really?” Gabe sniffled again.

“Yes.”

  
Gabriel didn’t know what compelled him, probably his own desperate situation, but he wrapped his arms around Raphael, who seemed surprised at first but hugged him back. He buried his face in Raphael’s chest and Raphael held him tightly.

  
Raphael hoped he was doing this thing right, he had never been very good with personal relationships and when Gabriel hugged him he felt very frightened he would screw up. However, he knew how hugs worked and did what people always did when they were hugged. He hugged back and hoped for the best.

Gabriel let himself rest in Raphael’s arms and remembered his fantasy of the tall, gentle man from before.

“Raphael?” He murmured, his voice muffled in the cloth of Raphael’s robes.

Raphael brought a hand up to run through Gabriel’s mussed up hair, “…Yes?”

“Thank you for saving me, last night. They told me it was you who scared off those two demons,” Gabriel replied.

  
Raphael shook his head, “Such animals… I’m really just glad you’re okay, Gabriel, I did my best to let them have it."

“Yeah,” Gabriel sighed, “You sure did.”

“Anyway, I’ll help you clean up here. Why don’t we go buy you a new dress? I know you really love that old one, but I think it’s beyond saving,” Raphael glanced into the mess in the bathroom again.

“Okay, thank you for your help Raphael. I think I will buy a new dress,” Gabriel answered, a bit more hope in his voice.

"No problem, Gabriel," the taller angel reassured him.

"Let's just try to forget last night, you know what they say. What happens in Vegas..." Gabriel started.

"...stays in Vegas. I think you're right Gabriel, let's just focus on making you feel better," Raphael replied.

It was comforting to know that Raphael wasn’t disgusted with him; he had a new chance to redeem himself, he had a new chance to trust someone. He could trust Raphael, and he knew he had a good beginning with the other angel. Gabriel would bring Cleopatra with him, inside his heart, as he moved on. It was time to be Gabe again, but he knew Cleopatra wasn’t done forever. After all, what didn’t kill her would make her stronger. He wouldn’t let her get out of hand next time, and he knew Raphael could keep them both safe.

 

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it guys! A big thank you to everyone who helped me with this one, Rora, aeries-vholt, ayumi, papalogia, you guys know who you are. Thank you to all my readers, I hope you enjoyed this fic! I was really inspired by RuPaul himself and overall I just had a creative burst these past two days and I really wanted to put out a couple of good fics. I might write a little sequel/followup fic for this one later down the road, but I'll see. 
> 
> Please rate and comment if you can and check out my other works if you want. :)


End file.
